


Charms Assistant

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Magical Tattoos, Teacher Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione comes up with a new spell for magical tattoos.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 19





	Charms Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's art prompt #1: Hermione with Tattoos. I came up with this short drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione eyed herself up and down in the mirror. She placed several charm tattoos on her body to see if the spell works. "Cool! I know who would love these tattoos!" She went to knock on Draco's door. 

Draco opened the door to reveal Hermione as he eyed the new Charms Assistant up and down. "Nice tats Hermione. Are they real or charmed?"

Hermione softly spoke the tattoo charm spell, and Draco watched as the Malfoy Crest appeared on his left forearm.

"You've perfected the spell! Excellent!"

Hermione beamed, but she was hoping for something else.

Draco quickly grabbed her around the waist, kissing her "Are you sure Draco? Your father…" her voice drifted off breathlessly as he gently cradled her in his arms, kicked his chamber doors closed. Making sure they are locked, and silencio'd from prying eyes.

"I'll explain all to him later Hermione, right now I just want to snog you and…" Draco's voice trailed off when she made their clothes disappeared.

He glanced down on his body, little tattoos appearing on his chest. "Kinky, Hermione. Are they aphrodisiacs or…"

"Care to find out, Ferrett?" she purred before licking the small ferret tattoo on his right shoulder. His eyeballs rolled back in pleasure. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Aphrodisiac Tattoos; do you know how much galleons we can make."

Hermione shushed him with a finger, gently pushing him on his luxurious, emerald silken sheets, and straddled him.   
His arms went around her body as he pulled her down gently, they kissed again, he thrust up into her as she gasps softly in his ear. They quickly found a rhythm that suited them, which lasted for hours before succumbing to orgasm.

The tattoos faded after that. Draco was a little sad. "Don't worry, Draco. I'm sure we can find a way to make them last all night." Hermione kissed him before settling off to sleep.


End file.
